The present invention relates to a zinc-metallized film and a vacuum-deposited zinc metallized paper for making metallized capacitors (hereinafter called "zinc-metallized base material for capacitors" generically), and is particularly concerned with a zinc-metallized base material for capacitors functioning remarkably well for use to make heat-pressed capacitor elements and a process for its production.